Digimon A New Story!
by PokeGuruHD
Summary: In the year of 2013 technology has advanced and Digimon are watching over the human race. Read as Stephen Iccirus fights, battles, and triumphs being the Digimon King all the while stopping the next disaster that could possibly destroy the whole Universe.


**Hey guys PGHD here with my second official fanfic! It's Digimon which was my first ever video game next to Megaman that introduced me into the world of whatever I live in today! So, my alias is Stephen Iccirus and I will be going through the story which I hope you'll enjoy!**

**The digital world a world inhabited by creatures made of 1s and 0s that live, breath, and do daily chores. They're more than just playmates, they are our friends, pals, our bestest of buddies and more. Stephen Iccirus is enveloped by a whirlwind of life, friends, family, and regular everyday 13 year old boy things. His best friend Miles Morales is always there with him to lend him a helpful hand. Our story starts in 8****th**** grade, Hokkaido, Japan. **

Ring, ring! The class bell rings as always with a loud determination as if it were saying, "We're free!" I mean I always thought that considering everybody just gets up and leaves. Just as the rest of the crowd I grab my things and walk out as our teacher tries to remind us we have a test tomorrow. Me? I have snow white hair with black eyes, average height, and your normal of the block kid. "Hey! Stephen forget about me?" My best friend Miles Morales was running down the hall from class 8-B waving his arm. He has slightly darker skin color than me which for the record is sort of a soft tan although Miles has a darker tan than I do. With black hair and brown eyes, a trustful demeanor and attitude everyone wants to hang out with him. He's not the famous kid per se but he does get his fair share of attention like I do. "Hey, do you know everything for the test tomorrow?" Miles asks making sure I didn't procrastinate as usual. "I know a fair amount, sort of." I reply pretty much knowing nothing. "Stephen! It's the mid-term! We've got to pass to get into Sachikono High!" Miles said exasperated at my little effort on studying and me paying little to no attention to him due to the fact I was staring at Yui which in my opinion is the cutest girl in the school. She had black hair that fell past her shoulders and was wearing the regular Sakaki Junior High apparel. "Stephen, Stephen, anyone in there?" Miles said knocking on my head lightly. "Yeah? What?" I reply still dazed "You going to come down with me to the new noodle shop that opened up in Sazari Understreet?" Miles asked. "The term Understreet is what we refer to as a street with steps leading downwards but with it not being underground yet it's surrounded by houses. It's usually busy and a great place to hang out at. "Ramen? I'm in!" I say and hurry out of the school all the while yelling "Last one there has to buy the ramen!" Miles runs after me, "You got a head start!".

I raced down the street and took a right only to be rebounded backwards onto the ground. "Eh? What in the name of….." I was interrupted by Miles yelling "SPARTA!" and he hit the force field per se head on and fell onto a big keg of Sake. "You okay?" I ask more worried about the Sake but it was strong and there were no leaks. "What was that? It's like a force field" Miles then reaches out and touches it with his right hand and is shocked. "Hm….. Let's search along the wall maybe we can find a way in." I tell him starting to do what I said but with little results. "What? How did something like this get here?" Miles then asks as confused as I am. Then an earthquake happens which is common but this was no ordinary one considering it was way powerful then a normal one. I glanced up to the sky and heard a voice "Here….come…..here…..help…" and with that my eyes widen to someone in trouble and take off towards the voice. "Oi! Stephen! Where are you going!" Miles says taking off after me. "You're…almost…..there….." the voice says and then a dark shadows swoops down and gives me a slight cut on the neck which I gingerly touch feeling the sensation of blood on my fingers. "That's as far as you go! I am Myotismon! And whatever lies beyond this is mine!" Myotismon yells with transparent confidence not knowing what I was reaching for. "What are you?" I calmly say not trying to look too desperate, then Miles catches up and sees "Myotismon". "What are you?" Miles says then turns to me and asks again, "Stephen, what is this? Who is this?" Miles says. "Miles you know what we have to do right?" With responsibility he nods his head and looks towards the Myotismon. "I am Myotismon a Digimon from the Digital Land of Digis. I shall take control of this godforsaken land headed towards destruction!" Myotismon says focused on Miles. "You're the who to the what to the how now?" Miles says confused. Then I reach the item I was looking for which was 2 metal pipes that were hanging loose and I rip them from their nails. I throw one to Miles all the while shouting "Kendo formation: Hachi, Ii, Jiu, Kou! And NOW" Then we rush at Myotismon with me rolling underneath his attacks and popping up behind him hitting him with the blunt force of the pipe only for it to be shattered and me knocked back by his hand. I then saw what was calling me which was an oversized egg with strange markings on it. Slowly getting up I reach out my hand slowly and touch it for me to feel its warmth then it started floating which after it cracked. Out came a white snake with two arms and gold markings around it. It also had a gold ring around its neck with a red earing on its ears and cat yellow eyes. "I am….. Kudamon" Kudamon yells. "Tamer who has saved me... Stephen thank you". It replies to me. "I looked at amazement and wonder, "You aren't any snake I know of."

"I am a Digimon, a monster made of digital data. Here, take this digivice." And a small black remote box type of thing appeared with a ring on the center and three buttons jutting out of the top. "A digivice, huh…" I pressed the center of it and a bright light enveloped me filling me with knowledge. "All right, so that's how it is?" I say confidently turning to see Myotismon take his focus off Miles to me. "NO!" Myotismon yelled. "All right, Kudamon! Digivolve!" I say posing then putting my hand over the scanner causing Kudamon to shine bright and…..digivolve!

**That's my first chapter guys! Hope you like it! Check back every week for more chapters!**


End file.
